Nadie quiere al kotoumi?
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: Kotori quiere confesarse a umi , pero algunas de sus amigas no están a favor de eso (mal summary otra vez )
**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen .**

-estas segura kotori ? -pregunto honoka

-si! , me confesare a umi-chan! -

-pero si te rechaza ? -

-honoka-chan se supone que en estos momentos me tienes que apoyar ~ -

-perdón jejeje , cuando le dirás tus sentimientos a umi? -

-tengo que esperar el momento prefecto !-

-pero si nunca llega ese momento ? -

-te dije que me tienes que apoyar ! -

-perdón otra vez jejeje , sabes creó que a umi le gusta Eli ...-

-y yo creó que a kira-san le gusta el pan ...-

-hey ! Deja a mi novia y a mi amante en paz ! -

-pensé que el pan había muerto -

-conocí a otro , pero no les digas a tsubasa !-

-pobre de kira-san , pero que te hace pensar que a umi-chan le gusta eli-chan ?

-pues ... No se , soy fan umieli -

\- honoka-chan vete , sólo vete ...-

Honoka se fue de a la azotea de la escuela, triste ya que su amiga la echó .

.

-hey nozomi-chan, tu sales con eli-chan ? -

-pensé que eso había quedado claro en "el casamiento de honoka " -

-tiene razón jejeje -

-Pero porque la pregunta? -

\- Porque honoka-chan me dijo que umi-chan gustaba de eli-chan-

\- pensé que umi gustaba de maki -

-fan del umimaki ? -

-si jejeje , lo siento kotori -

-no, no importa -

Kotori se fue en busca de nico

.

\- Hola Nico-chan , te quería preguntar algo-

-hola kotori , cual pregunta ? -

\- tu sales con maki-chan ? -

-si, por que la pregunta ? El tomate ya me engaño con una zanahoria ? -

-que ? no , es solo que nozomi-chan me dijo que umi-chan gustaba de maki-chan -

-no era que umi gustaba de rin ? -

\- enserio ? , eres fan del umirin ? -

-si ,por que ? -

-por nada -

Y hacia kotori fue volando en busca de hanayo .

.

-hanayo-chan ! -

\- S-si ! -

-tu sales con rin-chan ?! -

\- S-Si ! -

-oh ok ,sólo eso quería saber - kotori sonrio ,cosa que asustó más hanayo .

-S-se puede saber p-por que lo preguntas ? -

-es por que nico-chan me dijo que umi-chan gustaba de rin-chan -

-pensé que umi le gustaba honoka -

-enserio ?! Honoumi ! , mierda a nadie le gusta el kotoumi ?! -

-C-creo que a R-rin-chan , eli y maki les gusta el k-kotoumi ...- hanayo ya estaba temblando del miedo por la actitud del pájaro .

-enserio - digo kotori feliz por lo que acaba de escuchar .

Así fue como kotori fue en busca de umi para confesarle su amor .pero cuando encontro a umi no estaba sola , esta siendo acorralada por tres chicas ,kotori sintió un poco de odio hacia ellas .

-vamos umi que esperas nya ! -

-eres lenta !- le grito maki

-cuanto más nos piensas dejar esperando ! -dijo eli ,quien estaba más cerca de umi .

-C-chicas ... Pero es indecente ! -

-nos importa una mierda tu indecente ! -maki no soporta que umi no entre en acción .

-si no lo haces ... Nosotras te obligáremos nya ! -

-que hacen ? -

-K-k-kotori -dijieron las cuatro al ver a kotori con un aura de maldad en la puerta del salón donde estaban .

-esa no es una respuestas así que preguntaré otra vez , que mierda hacen pendejas ?! -

-e-estamos hablando con umi nya ? -

-se podrá saber de que gatito ? -

-de nada -

-tu callate tomate ,contigo no hablo -

-kotori estábamos hablando con sobre cuando-

-eli-chan , tu eres rin-chan ? No ! , así que te callas también y tu rin-chan habla ! -

-E-estamos hablando como umi sobre cuando ...-

-cuando ? -

-iba a -

-espera ahí rin ! - dijieron honoka , nozomi , nico y hanayo entrando a lo empujones .

-ahora que ?! - kotori ya se enojo más.

-umi se debe confensar a eli ! -

-que ?! -dijieron todas .

-honoka estas loca ? ... Umi se debe confesar a maki ! -

-no ! A rin ! -

-tampoco ,todas sabes bien que honoka y umi son perfectas juntas ! -

-no ! -dijieron eli , maki y rin .

-umi se quedará con kotori nya ! -

-honoumi ! -

-umirin ! -

-umimaki ! -

-umieli ! -

-kotoumi ! -

Y así todas empezaron a discutir sobre con quien quedará umi .

-silencio ! - grito umi

-y por eso el pan es mi amante y tsubasa no lo debe saber ! - todas quedaron mirando a honoka .

-honoka ...-dijieron todas menos la nombrada

-perdón umi ! -dijieron todas menos kotori y umi .

Después de eso todas se fueron a sus casas , kotori y umi estaban yendo a sus casas sin honoka ,ya que alparecer tenía que verse con alguien .

-umi-chan -

-si ? -umi seguía caminado sin mirar a kotori .

-te gustaría venir a mi casa un rato ? quisiera hablar contigo...-

-esta bien-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de kotori .

-kotori no esta tu madre ? - dijo umi mientras entraba al nido .

-no ,llegara en tres horas -

 **Interesante no ? , la madre de kotori no esta y estas dos estarán solas tres horas ...**

-ven vamos a mi habitación umi-chan -

-bueno -

 **Sólo tres horas jejeje**

Al llegar al la habitación del pajarito ...

-y de que querías hablar kotori -

-pues ...umi-chan -kotori se había sonrojado .

-si? -

Kotori respiro hondo -me gusta ! Quieres ser mi novia ?! -

-q-que?! -la cara de umi estaba roja

-mejor olvidalo umi-chan -kotori forzo una sonrisa .

-que ? , no ! Kotori también me gustas! -

-no /si ! -

-eh? -dijieron umi y kotori

De la nada entraron honoka, nozomi , nico , hanayo , rin , eli y maki

-como entraron ?! -

-por la puerta kotori por la puerta , además aprende a cerrerar con llave -

 **Flashback**

-y honoka como haremos para entrar ? -prengunto nico

-mmm... Veamos ...por la ventana ? -

-pero esta cerrada -dijo nozomi

-tiremos la puerta ! -

-pero se darán cuenta honoka ! -

-tienes razón eli ... Entonces ...-

Mientras honoka pensaba rin se acerco a la puerta y intento abrirla

-listo nya ! -

-que?! -dijieron las seis

-kotori se olvido cerrarla nya -

 **Fin flashback**

-pero dejando eso de lado kotori ... Tu umi por que aceptaste estar con kotori ?! Tu futuro es con eli ! -

-honoka por eso nadie te quiere ...-

-kotori y umi las felicitó nya ! -

-umi tenía que quedarse con maki - dijo nozomi con un puchero

-que no ! , se tenía que quedar con rin ! - dijo nico cruzada de brazos

-hey ,Esperen ! Yo tengo que elijir con quien me tengo que quedar y elijo a kotori - umi miró a kotori con una sonrisa

-umi-chan ...-

-si umi ya habló no tenémos nada que hacer entonces -

-estas en lo cierto nozomi y te dije que el kotoumi ganaría -

-elichi... Por eso tendras un castigo -

-E-enserio ? -

-sip , no comerás chocolates por un mes -

-que ?! , no ! Nozomi ! -

-kayochin yo también tendré un castigo nya ? -

-si , olvidate del ramen rin-chan -

-nya ?! -

-no me mires ... -dijo maki

-maki-chan se quedará sin tomates -

-tonta -

-yo no tendré castigo jejeje -

-ni te creas honoka-chan -

-le diremos a tsubasa sobre tu relación con el pan -

-hey no sean malas ~ -

Después todas se fueron a sus casa (estaba vez si se fueron a sus casas ) menos umi quien se quedó con kotori (y kotori esta vez cerro la puerta con llave ) .

-umi-chan -

-si ? -

-te amo -

-yo también te amo -

Kotori se acerco lentamente hasta umi y la beso , el beso era inocente ,pero después de unos segundo se volvió un beso intenso ,umi estaba acostada en la cama y kotori sobre ella . kotori llevó su mano hasta el pecho izquierdo de umi y lo presionó haciendo que umi gimiera ...

-kotori ya llegue , estas con alguna de tus amigas en tu habitación ? Vi unos zapatos en la entrada - _espero que este con umi_ -pensó la mamá de kotori

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas por la llegada de la madre de kotori y sus caras estaba toda rojas .

-no era que venía en tres horas ?! Apenas paso una ! -

-lo se -kotori se levantó y se sentó en su cama .

\- ahora que hacemos ?! - umi también se sentó en la cama .

-no pasará nada umi-chan ,no te preocupes -

-kotori ? - dijo la madre de kotori al golpear la puerta , kotori se levanto y le abrió .

-si mamá ? -

-esta umi contigo ? - _di que si ! Por favor ! -_

 _-_ si mamá umi-chan esta conmigo -

-hola señora minami -

-hola umi -

-se esta haciendo tarde así que mejor ya me iré -

-esta bien umi-chan -

-adiós kotori , adiós minami -

Y umi se fue de la casa de su novia .

 **The end .**

 **No lemmon por que no me ánimo a escribir xD ...**

 **Y si creó que siempre serán cortos mis fic :'v , al escribir me acorde que iba a ser NozoEli pero será para la próxima xD ( lo más probable es que el próximo sea nicomaki :v ) , esperó que les haya gustado y pues ... Que viva el NozoEli ! X3**


End file.
